ZG Cpítulo 4 A despedida de Tsuichi
by zodiac-girlz
Summary: Fanfic Zodiac Girls Capítulo 4!


As meninas se encontram como o combinado e decidem deixar Ikki de lado, já que o cavaleiro de Fênix demonstra que não se importa com nada, e sendo assim, não é uma ameaça.  
  
Tsuichi: Até logo, meninas, vejo vocês à noite. Tsuichi espera as garotas deixarem o parque e senta no banco mais próximo. Tsuichi: "Não posso ficar aqui sentada enquanto as horas passam... Preciso vê-lo mais uma vez..." Ela se levanta e vai em direção ao hospital da cidade. Tsuichi: "Como entrarei sem ser percebida? Ele deve estar recebendo visitas." Caminha pelos corredores do hospital, quando avista Minu saindo de um dos quartos: Tsuichi: "É a garota do coliseu... Seiya deve estar naquele quarto." Ela espera Minu sair do corredor e entra. Encontra Seiya dormindo profundamente na cama, e o quarto cheio de flores. Tsuichi: "Ela está cuidando muito bem dele..." Ela sente as pernas bambas, e senta na cadeira próxima à cama do cavaleiro. Começa a fitar seu rosto que parecia tão em paz. Não resiste, e, acariciando os cabelos de Seiya, confessa:  
  
I'm so tired of being here suppressed by all of my childish fears and if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave because your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone  
  
Estou tão cansada de ficar aqui Reprimida por todos os meus medos infantis E se você precisa ir Quero que você apenas vá Porque sua presença ainda vive aqui E ela não me deixará em paz  
  
Tsuichi: Seiya... Me perdoe por te deixar assim. Você é a última pessoa a quem eu queria machucar. Desde que parti para a Escócia, nunca deixei de pensar em você, nem por um momento – uma lágrima cai dos olhos de Tsuichi, o que dá chance para outras lágrimas caírem – Eu não agüento mais essa tristeza. Eu quero de volta o tempo em que vivíamos no orfanato, e você chegava no meu quarto, sentava na minha cama – ela sorri – MINHA cama... e a gente conversava. Conversa de criança, mas... Aquilo me fazia muito feliz, Seiya. Você não tem idéia do quanto.  
  
these wounds won't seem to heal this pain is just too real there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
Essas feridas não irão se curar  
  
Essa dor é muito real  
  
Tem muita coisa que o tempo não pode apagar  
  
Te ver assim é o pior castigo que eu posso receber. E eu mereço esse castigo; sim, eu mereço. Mas você vai ficar bom. Vai levantar dessa cama em breve e, quando fizer isso, não estarei mais aqui. Estarei muito longe de você... Mas desejo que seja muito feliz, e creio que vai ser, porque essa garota parece se importar muito com você...  
  
when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears and I've held your hand through all of these years but you still have all of me  
  
Quando você chorou eu enxuguei todas as suas lágrimas  
  
Quando você gritou eu espantei todos os seus medos E eu segurei a sua mão por todos esses anos  
  
E você ainda tem tudo de mim  
  
Eu sei que seu coração pode me ouvir, e lembrará disso quando acordar, mesmo achando que foi um sonho. Guarde este momento pro resto da sua vida, pois farei o mesmo. Nunca se esqueça de mim, Seiya. Eu te amo, e sempre te amarei, tenha certeza disso.  
  
you used to captivate me by your resonating light but now I'm bound by the life you left behind your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
Você costumava me cativar Com sua luz ressonante Mas agora estou limitada à vida que você deixou para trás Sua face assombra meus sonhos  
  
Sua voz perseguiu toda a sanidade em mim  
  
Tsuichi começa a deslizar a mão pelo rosto de Seiya. Encosta seus dedos nos lábios dele, e sem hesitar, rouba um beijo do cavaleiro. Um beijo que talvez ele nunca saiba que tenha sido roubado, mas que ela sempre se lembrará, mesmo que nunca mais o veja.  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone and though you're still with me I've been alone all along  
  
Eu tentei tanto dizer para mim mesma que você se foi E mesmo que você ainda esteja comigo Eu sempre estive sozinha  
  
Ela pega uma das flores de um dos vasos próximos à cama de Seiya, e parte. Parte para nunca mais voltar a vê-lo... 


End file.
